Suiryu
Character Synopsis Suiryu (スイリュー, Suiryū) is a martial artist from One Punch Man and user of the Void Fist. He was a top contender in the 22nd Super Fight and a five-time champion of the tournament, however, Suiryu was only after the prize money Character Statistics Tiering: 7-B Verse: '''One Punch Man '''Name: Suiryu Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: ' Human, Martial Arts Champion '''Special Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Arts, Enhanced Senses (Able to sense the bloodlust in someone), Levitation (Via Void Sky Dragon Fist), Non-Physical Interaction 'Destructive Ability: '[https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Qawsedf234/Suiryu_cloud_split_addendum '''City Level ](Managed to part clouds with this amount of energy) Speed: Massively Hypersonic '''(There have been many statements that Suiryu is comparable to S-Class Heroes) ''Lifting Ability:' 'Class K '''(Lifted half of the tournament arena) ''Striking Ability: City Class'' (Was able to break through Choze's heavily armored body with a punch.) '''Durability: City Level '(Choze's attacks only left him with few scratches) 'Stamina: 'High (Fighted multiple martial artists without getting tired) 'Range: Standard Melee Range Intelligence: '''Above Average (Highly skilled and knowledgeable in martial arts) '''Weaknesses: Rather arrogant and does not take things very seriously. Other Attributes List of Equipment: '''None notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Master Martial Artist: Suiryu is an extremely accomplished martial artist, having won four Super Fight Tournaments in a row. He can easily defeat A-Class heroes and has shown fighting abilities possibly on par with S-Class heroes. Void Fist (冥躰拳, Meitei-ken; Viz: The Dark Body Art or Dark Corporal Fist): This style focuses on maximizing damage output while keeping a consistent flow of damage. His kicks are strong enough to launch Saitama high into the air and pin him deep into the ground. After Saitama blows off his clothes, he is shown using hand techniques with moves that involve spinning in a tornado movement accompanied by multiple hand thrusting attacks and punches, as well as a twisting punch that is strong enough to launch Saitama in mid-air. The style also contains defensive techniques, such as concentrating to harden a body part to withstand an attack from an opponent. *'Void Sky Dragon Fist' (冥躰空龍拳, Meitei Kūryū Ken): Suiryu attacks his opponents rapidly with a barrage of punches to the point of creating tremendous momentum that makes him twist like a tornado in mid-air. The momentum he creates from his repeating blows preserves his mid-air rotations. *'Void Shivering Tiger Fist' (冥躰震虎拳, Meitei Shin Koken): Suiryu drives his foot into the ground and takes a stand to put more power in his strikes. *'Void Phoenix Ascension Fist' (冥躰鳳昇拳, Meitei Hōshō Ken): A follow-up to Void Shivering Tiger Fist '''in which Suiryu initiates a twisting punch that is launched into his opponent's body. The twisting motion further increases the power of his punch. Suiryu states that he can pulverize a truck with this attack. He uses this move to defeat Choze and it was powerful enough to break through Choze's heavily armored body. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Punch Man Category:Martial Artist Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Web Comic Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Levitation Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Tier 7